


Чего стоит человек

by Sandpiper



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/pseuds/Sandpiper
Summary: Пенкроф пытается выяснить кое-что о Набе.





	Чего стоит человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worth of a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170605) by [Derien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derien/pseuds/Derien). 



> "Наб... был образцом храбрости, усердия, преданности и самоотверженности. Он так же верил в Сайреса Смита, как и Пенкроф, но не так бурно выражал свои чувства. Когда моряк начинал восхищаться, Наб всем своим видом отвечал ему: что же тут удивительного? Они с Пенкрофом очень любили друг друга и быстро перешли на «ты»." (с) Жюль Верн "Таинственный остров"

Пенкроф любил поговорить, и часто потчевал Наба долгими и замысловатыми описаниями своих приключений. Он и его товарищи по команде частенько разыгрывали друг друга — или же сухопутных крыс в порту. Рассказав о парочке проделок, он пытался вытянуть что-нибудь и из Наба, но тот был не особенно разговорчив. Наб вообще сомневался, что историю его жизни возможно подать в виде занимательной побасенки — даже для того, у кого язык подвешен как следует. Так что, когда Пенкроф начинал его подначивать, он только опускал глаза и с тихой улыбкой качал головой.

— Ну давай же, дружище! Ты — человек, который прошел пешком от Массачусетса до Ричмонда и проник в занятый конфедератами город прямо у них под носом! Еще и чернокожий! Это должна быть чертовски занимательная история — героическая, вот так вот! Накрутил им хвост как следует! Наверное, и в переделки попадал, а?

Наб застенчиво пожал плечами и начал обваливать разделанную рыбу в соли.

— Попадал.

Он засаливал улов, пойманный в сети, которые сейчас починял Пенкроф. Остальные трое колонистов — инженер Смит, репортер и Герберт — отправились исследовать рельеф острова в поисках места для воплощения следующей задумки Смита.

— О таких похождениях потом внукам рассказывают, — сказал Пенкроф, встряхивая сеть и растягивая ее, высматривая незаделанные прорехи, — чтобы знали, какие герои у них есть в семье. Так что можешь начать заготавливать захватывающую историю и оттачивать ее на мне. Как же все-таки тебе это удалось, дружище?

— Передвигался ночью, пробирался лесами. Держался как можно тише и молил бога, чтоб меня не заметили.

— А пробовал переодеваться в женское платье? Классическая уловка!

— Солдаты Конфедерации не обошлись бы с черной женщиной лучше, чем с мужчиной, — сказал Наб. — Скорее уж хуже.

— Верно, ты прав, — Пенкроф покачал крупной лохматой головой. — Твари, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Наб поместил очищенную от костей рыбу на решетку для копчения и взялся чистить следующую, ничего не ответив.

— А я раз проделал эту штуку, с переодеванием в женщину. Конечно, намного моложе тогда был. Сейчас и не скажешь, верно? Но когда-то я был молод, и пареньком был симпатичным. В женском платье смотрелся настоящей красоткой! Это мы решили подшутить над первым помощником — в жизни не видывал человека настолько без чувства юмора. Получил я плетей за ту проделку. Откуда мне было знать, что это такое уж прегрешение — быть застигнутым в женской одежде? Я был совсем мальчишка. Но он тогда знатно попался на крючок, салага. Так что оно того стоило, — сказал он, ухмыляясь во весь рот. — Для остальных ребят из команды мне не приходилось переодеваться в женское платье. Но я тогда был младшим на борту — каждому когда-нибудь да доводилось быть самым младшим и принимать ухаживания всей команды.

Наб кинул на Пенкрофа быстрый взгляд, но потом снова взялся за разделку рыбы. Он подозревал, что понял, о чем именно говорит Пенкроф, но не хотел делать поспешных выводов или выказывать неуместный интерес в случае, если моряк имел в виду другое. Но когда он поднял глаза, Пенкроф не отвел взгляд, а когда вновь отвернулся, то и моряк вернулся к своим сетям. Некоторое время царила тишина, и Наб сосредоточился на своей однообразной работе, обваливая рыбу в соли и раскладывая на решетке.

Прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем Пенкроф снова заговорил — он был не из тех, кто может молчать бесконечно. Он еще раз встряхнул сеть в поисках дыр, ничего не обнаружил, бросил ее обратно на колени, взглянул на Наба и вздохнул.

— Да, ты прав, дружище. Я говорю о вещах, которые вне закона. Каждому парню, который нанимается на корабль, говорят: незаконно такое, если обидят — в суд иди. И все же... В море уходят на долгие месяцы, и с каждым может случиться, что припечет, даже с моряками. Если не найдется парня, который не прочь, то, случается, и приятели друг друга выручают. Правда, говорят, что это против законов божеских и людских, но я не вижу тут ничего дурного, если все участники довольны. Так что вот так вот, дружище. Если тебе противно, так тому и быть — но я подумал, что лучше буду с тобой откровенен, потому что считаю тебя своим другом.

После такой длинной речи он снова занялся сетью, взявшись то ли складывать, то ли сворачивать ее каким-то непостижимым образом так, чтобы она не запуталась.

В какой-то момент речи Пенкрофа Наб полностью замер, уставившись на рыбу, обвалянную в соли, и на собственные руки, такие темные под слоем белой соли, что они и правда казались черными. Когда моряк закончил сворачивать сеть и повернулся, чтоб повесить ее на крючки, закрепленные высоко на стене пещеры, Наб наконец собрался с духом и заговорил:

— Пенкроф.

Моряк замер, стоя лицом к стене, с вытянутыми вверх руками.

— Ты хороший человек, — сказал Наб, — и хороший друг. И я счастлив, что ты зовешь другом меня.

Пенкроф обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся:

— Спасибо.

Он продолжил развешивать сеть, а когда закончил, то вернулся к Набу и встал рядом, склонив голову набок и вглядываясь в лицо друга.

— Я хотел бы спросить кое о чем. Сайрес Смит сделал тебя свободным человеком, и все же ты последовал за ним на территорию, удерживаемую конфедератами, чтобы продолжать ему служить. Это отважный поступок, и несомненно совершенный из большой любви. И если я со своим вопросом переступаю грань того, что может спросить друг, то не стесняйся и просто вели мне заткнуться. Ты достиг тогда того, на что надеялся?

Наб принялся раскладывать на решетке последнюю рыбину, подбирая слова для ответа:

— Я получил все, на что мог надеяться.

Пенкроф подумал над полученным ответом, прежде чем кивнуть.

— А потом твое место занял Спилетт?

Наб стряхнул соль с рук.

— Я уверен, что мистер Спилетт занимает место, на которое никогда бы не мог рассчитывать я.

— Верно, — кивнул Пенкроф. — Так оно и бывает, когда касается таких, как мы, и таких, как они. Но вот что я тебе скажу, дружище, — и он коротко коснулся плеча Наба кончиками пальцев; это легкое касание, тем не менее, приковало взгляд Наба к его глазам словно по волшебству. — Короче говоря, — сказал он неожиданно хриплым голосом, — я просто хочу сказать, что в тебе есть все достоинства, которые только могут быть в человеке. Как по мне, лучше тебя нет никого. И, хоть я и соглашусь с тобой, что Смит — великий человек, и умеет все на свете — в одном отношении, я думаю, он — круглый дурак. Вот так вот, — и он прочистил горло. — Я сказал все, что думаю, и буду стоять на том.

Он опустил глаза и начал отодвигаться, но Наб поймал его руку и крепко сжал, не обращая внимания на то, что его собственная все еще была липкой от соли и рыбных соков.

— Пенкроф, спасибо тебе.

Снаружи послышался лай Топа, возвещая возвращение остальных, потому Пенкроф в ответ просто улыбнулся и сжал плечо Наба — кратко, но тепло, — и они отправились смывать с рук липкую соль.


End file.
